mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Street
Street & Smith or Street & Smith Publications, Inc. was a New York City publisher specializing in inexpensive paperbacks and magazines referred to as pulp fiction and dime novels. They also published comic books and sporting yearbooks. Among their many titles was the science fiction pulp magazine Astounding Stories, acquired from Clayton Magazines in 1933, and retained until 1961. Street & Smith was founded in 1855, and was bought out in 1959. The Street & Smith headquarters was at 79 Seventh Avenue in Manhattan; it was designed by Henry F. Kilburn. Founding Francis Scott Street and Francis Shubael Smith began their publishing partnership when they took over a broken-down fiction magazine http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,797688,00.html. They then bought the existing New York Weekly Dispatch in 1858. Francis Scott Street died in 1883, and Smith died in 1887. The company became a publisher of inexpensive novels and weekly magazines starting in the 1880s and continuing into 1959. In 1933, they bought titles from Clayton Magazines, including Astounding Stories. In 1937, Street & Smith discontinued a number of their pulp titles, including Top-Notch and Complete Stories, the start of a long-term shrinking of their pulp line. In 1938, Allen L. Grammer became president. He had spent more than 20 years as an efficiency expert for Curtis Publishing Co., and made a small fortune inventing a new printing process. He moved the offices into a skyscraper. http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,797688,00.html Demise Street & Smith stopped publishing all their pulps and comics in 1949, selling off several of their titles to Popular Publications. Sales had declined with the advent of television. Condé Nast Publications bought the company in 1959. The company's name continued to be used on the sports pre-season preview magazines until 2007 when Advance division American City Business Journals acquired the Sporting News and merged Street & Smith's annuals into TSN's annuals. Authors *Horatio Alger *Isaac Asimov *Lester Dent *Theodore Dreiser *Walter B. Gibson *Upton Sinclair *Jack London *Robert A. Heinlein *Clifford D. Simak Illustrators *Harvey Dunn *J. C. Leyendecker *Dean Cornwell *Winfield Scott *Frank Kramer *Tom Lovell *Anton Otto Fisher *Amos Sewell *N.C. Wyeth *Emery Clarke *Walter M. Baumhaufer *Modest Stein Presidents *Francis Shubael Smith I (1819–1887) 1855 through 1877 *Ormond Gerald Smith; died 1933 *Allen L. Grammer; started 1938 Timeline *1855 Francis Scott Street and Francis Shubael Smith partner to buy a magazine *1858 Purchase of New York Weekly Dispatch *1877 Francis Shubael Smith retires *1877 Ormond Smith takes over *1883 Death of Francis Scott Street *1887 Death of Francis Shubael Smith on February 1 Archive Syracuse University has: *Dime Novels with Cover Image Files *''Yellow Kid'' Image Gallery *Street & Smith Editorial Records References *The Writer; A Monthly Magazine for Literary Workers. January - December, 1919. (An excellent description of Street & Smith rejection policy). *New York Times; April 18, 1933; Ormond G. Smith, Publisher, Dead; President of Street & Smith and Founder of Many Popular Magazines ... *Time (magazine); Monday, August 20, 1945; Penny Dreadfuls. S. & S. goes back to 1855 when Printer Francis Shubael Smith and Bookkeeper Francis S. Street took over a broken-down fiction magazine. They added a few magazines of their own, and reached a pulp peak during the long presidency of Smith's son, Ormond, who loved fine wines and rare first editions. Ormond Smith kept presses busy pouring out dime novels (they usually cost a nickel). ... *New York Times; April 9, 1949; Street & Smith Giving Up 'Pulps'; Oldest Publishers of Thriller Magazines Also Scuttling Their Comic Books. Keep 'Slick' Periodicals. Television Is Held Responsible in Part for Sharp Drop in Newsstand Sales. The country's oldest "pulp" magazine publishing house, which for three generations has tickled the fancy of the adventure-minded with the derrings-do of such disparate characters as Buffalo Bill and The Shadow, has abandoned the field. ... *New York Times; August 12, 1959; Advertising: Street Smith Deal? S. I. Newhouse, the newspaper publisher who recently moved into the magazine field, is reportedly negotiating to purchase Street Smith Publications, Inc. *New York Times; August 26, 1959; Advertising: Street & Smith to Newhouse. In a transaction that is thought to involve more than $3,500,000, The Condé Nast Publications, Inc., has purchased Street Smith Publications, Inc. ... *New York Times; May 20, 1962; Ormond V. Gould, Publisher's Aide; Retired Secretary of Street & Smith Is Dead at 70. Fort Lauderdale, Florida, May 19, 1962. Ormond V. Gould, who retired in 1939 as secretary of Street Smith Publications Inc., in New York, died today in Fort Lauderdale Beach Hospital after a long illness. He was 70 years old. See also *List of Street & Smith publications Further reading The Fiction Factory ; Or, From Pulp Row to Quality Street: The Story of 100 Years of Publishing at Street & Smith by Quentin James Reynolds. Random House, 1955. (Covers: Street & Smith, Nick Carter, Max Brand, Buffalo Bill, Frank Merriwell, Gerald Smith, Richard Duffy, Frederick Faust, dime novel, Horatio Alger, Henry Ralston, Ned Buntline, Ormond Smith, Beadle's, Edward Stratemeyer, detective fiction, Laura Jean Libbey, Astounding Science Fiction, Edith Evans) External links * Street and Smith Digital Collection * Street and Smith Corporate Records at Syracuse University Category:Book publishing companies of the United States Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 1855 Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:Defunct newspaper companies of the United States Category:Magazine companies of the United States Category:Pulp magazine companies of the United States * ru:Street & Smith